The Nickname Gang
by hiei-fan888
Summary: When Hiei tries sucide,Mukuro asked him to leave. He soon come across six people who are afraid themselves.R&R parring are later in story, flames are allowed


_**Hello! This is my first story on so it may be a little bad. So the normal rights- I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho(frowns) or any character that had came form the best mind in manga-Yoshihiro Togashi or any rights of Fuji TV. Lucky I do own Zales, Dotaki, Moyuva, Iszaya, Jokiya, and Dazitoma. Dance around and smiles ;**_

_** So you want to tell me why you are letting me go Mukuro? Hiei was a fire demon who was about 4'9 in height. If you did not counting the hair. He sat cross-legged on a chair. His hair was a bluish-black, with white highlights. His eyes were that of a deep red close to a ruby color. His companion, who lay on her bed, was the former ruler of makai. **_

_** Her red hair was like Hiei's red eyes; she twists her hair with her figures. She had one eye that was blue. The right side of her face was replaced by a fake eye. Haft of her body was nearly metal. That had been replacing form when she was a young girl. She took a breath in and said "Hiei how can I put this in a way that would not hurt the both of us?" **_

_** I don't care how you put it Mukuro just get to the point. You know after all I am a very busy man. I have been longing to do this since that day between you and I. Hn, when you came on to me? Are you ashamed of what I did to you? Because I don't think you were. You have been coming to my bed since that day. As well I have been to coming to you. Hiei, I am your boss not you lover.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_** Hiei snapped back at her. Get one think straight I am not your lover Mukuro. You are just the person who I am fucking. There is a clear different between the two. Mukuro look on as Hiei smirked and sighted. I can tell you're not playing after all you have been here near four years. I can't really tell you why I am letting you go. Mostly to save what is left of my heart. As well your and mines opinions are different. **_

_** You mean to say you just don't want me here right? Look I will be happy to leave if its makes you glad. I have other things I could be doing with my life. Hiei got up to leave. Mukuro ranged back at him. What it is you tend to do Hiei? How can you cope with being alone? Hiei growled. Mukuro I don't need your bullshit. I have always live on my own. **_

_** I never once or even now need anyone's help. If you wish for my disappearance, fine. Just give me one day to pack. I will make sure that either one of us see each other again. Hiei had anger on his mind. He stormed out passing everyone in sight. Hiei went into his room. Making sure that the door was locked shut. No smile or happiness was on his face.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Only deep sorrow and sadness. Taking his sword he prepared to end his life. Knowing that Mukuro wish for him no longer as well he had no where to go. The Fox could not or would not understand his pain. No one was left for him, as well as nothing to do. Minutes later Mukuro felling guilty of what she had jut said. As well she did not want for their friendship to end on a bad note.**_

_**She tries to open Hiei's door but it was stuck. She pushed her body in the door to see Hiei bleeding. He tries to end his life, but why I thought he was happy to leave. She orders man to come get him. While the doctor fitted up Hiei, servants pack everything for him. The doctor asked "Mukuro are you sure about this?" Yes, if I don't heal him, then dump him. He will never move on. Hiei was out for the following day, knowing that he was fine. Mukuro left him with food and everything that he would need. **_

_** She wraps him in a last hug goodbye. We have ground to cover after all we are about 40 miles form home. Let's move out men .All turned to say their silent goodbyes. They began to walk toward the sunset. Three hour later Hiei came to. He cursed that he was still live. Then notice where he was. Damn it I was so close! She had to save me, a nothing. Hiei pushed himself up and tried to use his Jagan eye. A few seconds later he realize he was about 40 miles form Mukuro's home. He then began not to walk to her home, but to anywhere he could. Anywhere would be fine for now.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **__**  
He really got his wish to be alone. Sadly he was regretting. Images of the important people in his life flash in his mind. First of his sister Yukina. The simple minded girl who he cared for so much. His friend's Yusuke, Kurama, and even Kuwabara. Then his so-called lover. The one who had abandoned him, like his people did. The only true love he really never had-Mukuro. He thought about the bad times and the few good times. Maybe I should have been the foul and stayed with her. **_

_** She gave up the tournament for me, for a second time. Maybe it was love, but I can't keep thinking about the past. She has left, she wished for me to be gone. I must keep telling myself this or I will end dead. I must force on my life not hers. Starting today no woman shall touch my heart. Not even my own little sister. I will push all females away. I have a life to live, and I should be happy. I will only train for strength and kill those who don't agree. I am a new man, a new person, but mostly I am free.**_

_** In a small close knit village six people lived. All of them are afraid of their own past. They live together to help grieve with one other. Form a dead brother or being shamed by your own mother. A man too, scared to be a father-to a boy who wishes for his father. A brother and sister who just don't want to go home. Although do not shared the same past. They all share one common thing. This is to run form their homes, and old life. Giving up one of the most precious things a parent could give you- a name. All goes by nicknames.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **__**  
To some nicknames are just simple things. To them it means a new start. Knowing they will never have to go back. Their names are Dotaki, Zales, Moyuva, Dazitoma, Jokiya, and Iszaya. Zales an eighteen year old demon who is place a log on the fire. She had long midnight hair. She has to always keep if from getting in her lime green eyes. She was part fire and ice. As for her brother is a full blooded ice demon. Her brother soon joined her. Who was really her haft brother. He was about 24 with white hair with green tips. He shared the same eye color that of his sisters. His hair was long to the shoulders.**_

_** Zales how are ya, are you fine? Well I do miss Mum, a bit. We did have a home Konku. Don't ya go calling me that I am Dotaki. Sorry an old habit I been calling you that since well. Yes, yes we both know up to a week ago. They will help us Zales not like Mum and Pop. Well Iszaya was asking for a bit of working out me. So see ya at dinner Zales. Alright Dotaki. That's the spirit keep your heads up. Some troubles makers are trying the steal our home. **_

_** Hiei was hunger and hurt form a battle that he was just in. His left arm was torn up badly. He was bleeding form his right legged. His once shirt was as well gone. "So much for living only for strength." Hiei said to himself. He had forgotten the last time he had touch food. It had been a week since Mukuro asked him to leave. He was drained form the lack of sleep. Tripping over a rock, he had to yet again push himself up.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **__**  
Zales was fast asleep form duty. Hiei came across the so-called village. Finally there is a god. Hiei began to walk as fast as he could .He spotted a sleeping girl which seemed to be 18 year old. All I got to do is trick the girl into giving me food, as well as a home. They must all so have things worth a bit of clams. I can killed them all and take their values. Hn, and I was about to give up all hope. Hiei smirked and was down near the fire. "Um, girl tell me how many live here." he said to a sleeping Zales. Zales slept like nothing was going on. Hiei getting a bit angry with her. Found a rock near by and threw it at Zales.**_

_** Zales woke up saying "Sorry Konku I am very sorry for falling asleep." Look girl I am not this Konku that you speck of. Zales looked back and blushed at Hiei. Wow he is so handsome, a bit short, but cute! I wonder if Iszaya would let him join. She giggled, which make Hiei flinted. Think back to her Yes after a while he will fall in love with me! Oh being snapped for her daydream, so how can I help you? Well would you mind sparing some food and shield for a homeless demon? Um, sir i will have top ask my leader if he will let you. So please sir wait here, while I asked him. **_

_** Iszaya-san! Zales broke thought her brother who was cooking. Yes what is it child? Iszaya-san a homeless demon asked for food and a day rest here. "Zales you fool ya let an outsider in!" Dotaki yelled at his younger sister No it's quite alright we turn on one away. That is way we live this way. Tell him to come here. I wish to get a look at his face young Zales. Yes Iszaya-san, I shall bring the sir. You may leave Child Zales. Zales rushed out but gave Dotaki a kissed on his head. She then passed a joke at Dotaki. Keep up the good work Konku. Its Dotaki ya better learned my name! He tossed a spoon at her, but missed. Meanwhile Iszaya laugh to himself about what just took place.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **__**  
Zales hopped back with a huge grin singing. He is staying! Iszaya-san said he could! Hiei had made himself a nice spot near the warm fire. It was cold but it really did not normally bug him. With out a shirt and he was bleeding he need heat. Slowly down to a normal pace. She clears her throat and said sir. Hiei turned back to see Zales. He wished for you to see him. Zales when to sit down Hiei gave her a stare. Well you could at lease point me in the direction of this leader of yours. Zales felled form her spot and rubbed her head. Oh yeah that would help would it not? Hiei rolled his eyes. **_

_** What a fool she will be easy to kill her leader must be the same. Hiei walked with the young girl. He took this time to study the village. Judging form there is only six huts. There must be only six people here. They got to the main hut. Inside there was to man and a young boy. The boy was a fox demon. Hiei could tell form being around Kurama so long. He had short brown hair which was cut to the ear. His eyes reminded Hiei of Kurama's green eyes. Expect of the look of he was so use to. It was a playfully child. Who seemed he wanted to look for something. He seemed as if he could not find it.**_

_** Zales is this sir you spoke off?" Iszaya asked. Yes Iszaya-san. Thinking to him hiei said "So her name is Zales, just as stupid as she looks." Young Zales what is it that is sir calls himself? My name is Hiei; I just need food maybe somewhere to stay. Ya in bad shape no wonder why! Moyuva asked for Jokiya to come. This man or excused me. Hiei needs treatment. You can stay until your wounds are healed. Thank you sir, Hiei said. My name is Neko Musuko, my nickname is Iszaya. Would everyone else introduce themselves? Dotaki said Hello there mines name is Konku Shitaki. He shakes hands with Hiei. Hiei mummber only until I am better. As well my nickname is Dotaki. Hello, I am Dotaki younger sister. My name was Reito Shitaki, but. Hiei interrupted her "Yes I know Zales."**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **__**  
He young boy you just saw was Chunen Otoko, his nickname is Moyuva. I have a question why do you go by nicknames? Well that good sir is a long one. I must first summon the rest of the Nikkunemu IchimI. Dazitoma was a water demon. He was about a year older than Dotaki. Said Iszaya Jokiya is busy the moment. He had Yellow hair with deep brown eyes. Iszaya himself was 36 years old. He was not a cat but a dog demon. He had the normal looks look sliver hair. His eyes were the normal yellow.**_

_** This is Hiei; he will stay with us for a bit. Well my name is Umi Keshiki. I already know your nickname is Dazitoma. "Wow ya sure have a good memory"! Dotaki said. Hiei sigh said to himself remember it is only until you are heal. Dazitoma tell Jokiya to stop what ever she is doing. We have a guest who is hurt, and only she as the power to heal. Well Iszaya-san I will try my best to get her. I can promise I can. I take it she is still angry? Well yes sir, i shall be back, Hiei starch his head. If you were wondering she tries to come on to me. Hiei turned back just like I did with mukuro! So would you like to tell me your story Hiei? Iszaya asked. Hiei turned and nod. Thinking to himself He may be of use after all.**_

_**Well that is the end of chapter one. For me to start the next chapter I need at lease one or two review. Even flames count as the one review I need. As well Nikkunemu Ichimi means the nickname gang.**_

_**Other meaning**_

_**Reito-frozen**_

_**Konku-cook**_

_**Shitaki- as in the mushroom**_

_**Umi-sea**_

_**Chunen-Middle age**_

_**Otoko-Man**_

_**Keshiki-view**_

_**Neko-cat**_

_**Musuko-Son**_

_**As for the nicknames they really don't have any meaning but Zales is a jewel shop that I like. Iszaya is after a friend own nickname.**_

_**The other really doesn't have any meaning. As well the meaning of the word may be wronged due to I don't have an updated Japanese Dictionary. As well my spelling is not bad it's just the way Dotaki talks. As well Zales does talk liked that a bit to.**_


End file.
